


newfound love

by lizalilac



Series: Persona Gravy Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Break Up, Crack, Gen, PersonaGravyGang2020, Post-Break Up, im so sorry, its unnecessarily dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizalilac/pseuds/lizalilac
Summary: Persona Gravy Week Day 6 - Leaving You For GravyAnybody who knew Ann could say the same thing about her – she was incredibly loyal to desserts. So would anyone like to tell her why she was considering replacing her beloved desserts with gravy, or does she have to figure it out on her own?(Or, the fic where Ann struggles to come to terms with her love for gravy.)
Series: Persona Gravy Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Day 6 - Leaving You For Gravy, Marigolds Discord Recs





	newfound love

Anybody who knew Ann could say the same thing about her – she was incredibly loyal to desserts. There was just something so enticing about the sugary sweetness that lingered on her tongue as she took the first bite of a crepe or cake. Every bite only made her want more and more, and it’s been that way forever! She thought she was lucky that her friends didn’t get tired of her pulling them along to whatever new food stall she discovered just for the opportunity to satisfy her sweet tooth.

Last week she missed a shoot on purpose to go buy herself crepes, for fucks sake. She knew she probably needed an intervention at this rate, but she honestly couldn’t stop herself. Sweets made her feel happy like nothing else, they warmed her heart and soothed her soul. It was only natural to get so attached to them.

So would anyone like to tell her _why_ she was considering replacing her beloved desserts with gravy, or does she have to figure it out on her own? She doesn’t _do_ savoury food, it’s just not her thing! At least the conflict provides an explanation as to why she was laying on her kitchen floor and staring blankly at the ceiling as if every bit of life in her has been sapped away.

She couldn’t understand the sudden urge that overcame her – this has never happened before, so why now? Why is she having second thoughts about this commitment _now_ , of all times? She never found gravy particularly appealing, never ate it too often either. But for some ungodly reason, she’s starting to find it more appealing than double chocolate crepes. How the fuck is that _possible_?!

Ann groaned, sitting up and glaring threateningly at the small container of gravy on her kitchen counter. _No._ She won’t give into this abnormal desire, she has more self-control than that. Hoping that it would help ease the tension in her shoulders, she grabbed the gravy container and chucked it into the trash can aggressively.

The only thing she felt in that moment was hunger.

Ann hasn’t stepped out of the house in two weeks.

She also found it necessary to stress that she hasn’t had any gravy in those two weeks, absolutely none. How could she, when she abhorred the thought of eating it? No, instead she’s been stuffing herself full of sweets to try and feel something again.

She felt mildly disappointed when the taste of the sweets started becoming dull instead of enjoyable.

It’s gotten so bad to the point where Ren and Ryuji decided to break into her house for an intervention, forcing some actual food into her body to replace the sugar in her blood stream. She tried to fight it, she really did, but those two were way too good at nagging.

“Come on, have a little bit more of the burger, please?” Ren prompted, poking her cheek gently.

“Ugh,” she simply groaned into her pillow. Very eloquent response, in her opinion.

A false sense of comfort overcame her when neither Ryuji nor Ren spoke, but it was promptly ruined by something heavy laying down across Ann’s back. “ACK?!”

“I won’t get off of you until you promise us you’ll eat something other than sugar, okay?” Ryuji promised, making her grumble again. Jesus, her poor bones weren’t made for supporting Ryuji’s weight. He shifted in a way that made him seem even heavier, oh, her poor spine…

“Fine, fine! Just move, you’re gonna kill me at this rate,” Ann complained loudly. She heaved a sigh of relief when he finally got off of her, causing her body to feel light as a feather. Is she still on her bed? She might be drifting off into the sky. Is it possible to fly without wings, she wondered?

Wings, huh? That reminded her of something. Wings, wings… Chicken wings with gravy-

“Oh hell no!” She yelled at nobody, sitting up so suddenly that she lost balance and fell off of her bed onto the cold, hard floor. Ren and Ryuji’s concerned voices didn’t reach her ears, too busy trying to forget about the cursed liquid. _Fuck!_

“Ann, are you okay?!” Ren asked with a tiny bit of panic in his tone, kneeling beside her. She just wordlessly rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into the floor this time. So, so cold and refreshing…

“Uh, is she in the middle of an existential crisis or something?” Ryuji wondered out loud.

“Been suffering… M’ brain’s trynna tell me I like gravy more than sweets, but that’s bullshiiiit!” Ann explains, words slightly slurred due to her squished cheek.

“Oh.”

She felt someone patting her back in an attempt to comfort. Probably Ren. God, she really does look pathetic, huh? Maybe she should just give in and try some gravy again, that might calm her urges down... But does that mean she’s doing the right thing or just giving up like a coward? If only there were an omniscient presence here to lead her to the right decision, like an author or something…

“Guys, what do you think I should do?”

Ren hummed thoughtfully. “I think you should try it once more, just to confirm whether or not your urges are justified.”

“He’s right! It could help you decide,” Ryuji agreed, standing up and stretching his arms above his head with a loud groan. She could’ve sworn she heard a few cracking noises in a row.

Ann stared at the floor tiles, thinking deeply about it. If she takes them up on their suggestion, it could go one of two ways. Either she decides she really does love gravy enough to ditch her beloved desserts, or she stays loyal. The former option just sounds outlandish.

“Alright, I’ll do it,” she confirmed.

“Woohoo!” Ryuji cheered, “Now pick yourself up off the floor and finish this burger.”

“Ugh…”

Honestly, she didn’t know why she was so conflicted in the first place. As soon as she had a taste of the forbidden sauce alongside her mouthful of chicken, she was _hooked_. Turns out her brain was right, after all – the flavour of the gravy made the experience of eating fried chicken almost high-class, as it added a certain something that no amount of spices or breading could replace.

Ann was in love. So much so that now she had a hard time eating something if it _didn’t_ include gravy. She also hasn’t eaten anything sweet in a whole month, which was probably a record for her. She didn’t find the need to eat desserts anymore though, as they were just too sugary for her now.

She could practically hear fruit tarts crying out for her to come back to them, but she found it easy to ignore their calls now that she was busy trying out different variants of gravy. Apparently mushroom gravy tastes like heaven, despite the fact that she always hated the taste and texture of mushrooms. Who would have known?

Yep, she definitely had it bad. Could she really help it though? After all this time spent in denial, she’s finally together with her one true love.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> well,,, that happened LMAO
> 
> this was meant to be much, much shorter than 1200 words but i guess i can roll with it, i hope you enjoyed this !! if you want to join the week then head on over to @gang_gravy on twitter, gravygangofficial on tumblr, or gang.gravy on instagram !!


End file.
